User blog:Despondence/The Reduction Games: North America
Hello! My username is Despondence and this is my first Hunger Games! Commenting is appreciated and also constructive criticism. I am not new here and I started visiting the Hunger Games wikia at around 2012-2013. Although, this is a new account I do know some people that are still active, and some that are sadly not anymore. Anyways, I will be hoping for many active players who will hopefully comment alot! If the Reduction Games are successful then I will create one in Europe. With that said, let's begin! __TOC__ 'Introduction' The Reduction Games take place in a postapocalyptic world where the human population is being strictly controlled by the government. The Reduction Games is hosted on every continent, but our Reduction Games will be in North America. The teenagers will be from 15-21 and they can only be selected from the following 12 cities: *New York City *Houston *Chicago *Los Angeles *Montreal *Vancouver *Toronto *Calgary *Mexico City *Havana *Santo Domingo *Panama City There will be 2 teenagers from each city; a boy and a girl, so there will be 24 teenagers in all. The teenagers will be called 'envoys' because they will represent their city. The winner of the Reduction Games will spare their city from a gassing called 'The Reduction' which will kill 10% of the city inhabitants; to prevent over population of the world. The losing 11 cities will be gassed and their population will be reduced. The envoys will be sent to Washington D.C. where they will fight to the death with the same weapons as found in a regular Hunger Games. These Games will be broadcasted on the Internet and also projected on the tallest skycrapers in the city. The Reduction Games *When they have arrived to Washington D.C., the envoys will first be paraded through the city, and witness a concert from a famous preformer. After that, they will be sent to be trained for a week (But I will only show 3 days of training, and then the scoring.) before they will be scored. After being scored they will send a message to their respective city, interviewed, and then sent to the arena to fight to the death. *You may submit 3 envoys and they must be from different cities. You must make your envoys realistic; I will not accept an envoy that is OP. I prefer envoys that can make the story interesting not the envoys that have no flavor, but keep in mind to make the backstory realistic. An example of an unrealistic backstory would be if your envoy was magically born in the past and you time travel into this scenario, or if your envoy lived in a land-locked city and knew how to use a trident. You may reserve envoys. The envoys live in cities with advance technology, but most of the citizens live in poverty. RESERVED ENVOYS WILL BE RESERVED FOR 48 HOURS ' *The envoys will be chosen through a reaping so there may be volunteers, but volunteers are more likely to happen to the following cities: #New York City #Montreal #Mexico City *The envoys can be mentored; their advice can be the regular advice of where to hide and what to do, but there should at least be one unique advice. Envoys with more unique advice will have a higher chance of surviving. Advice like, at the start of the games when the timer is ticking down the envoy should throw their token to the envoy next to him/her, will not be accepted. Any advice too extreme will not be considered and elaborate plans will be considered if it is interesting. *I will be updating at least twice a week;probably on Mondays and Thursdays. *Tribute Form: Name: Gender: City: Age: Personality: Backstory: Appearance: Height: Preferred Weapon(s): Strength(s): Weakness(es): Fear(s): Token: Interview Angle: Bloodbath Strategy: Games Strategy: Alliance: Envoys The First Oration Silence was the comfort of the desperate. Those who knew what would happen next, those who knew the ineviatable, and those who knew death. --- People shuffled uneasily on the crowded streets of Chicago. They were silent, as they stood there waiting for the inexorable event to happen. Eyes shifted from person to person trying to find solace and comfort from their lives filled with misery, pain and regret. A sound echoed from the dark clear skies, and the crowd held it's breath; their sanity on the brink of destruction. ''One... Two... Three.... It came like a whisper in the night, small cylinder containers rained from the heavens as the crowd stood still. Then like a folded paper the containers unraveled releasing white smoke unto the crowd. The crowd snapped as one man began screaming and pushing people creating a domino effect. The streets seemed to move as the crowd ran to one safe haven. Fate did not smile kindly to the crowd as people began falling down. One simple overstep that lands on a person's shoe, and that person sees the face of death. The running crowd did not stop the gas either. The gas seemed to spread farther and quicker as the crowd ran faster. Agonizing screams, excruciating cries, harrow whimpers composed the music of the night as the gas slowly played with their fragile mind. The crowd reached the safe haven with frazzled hair, bared teeth and widened pupils. Insanity was the new sanity. The safe haven quickly filled, and as the doors closed the remaining people screamed for help while those inside watched expressionless. Quickly the smoke infiltrated their body, and with blood on their hands the victims slammed on the glass doors leaving bloody reminders on their guilty conscience. With it's work done the gas departed the blood stained streets dissipating into the rising red sun. Traditional Alliances & New Alliances '''Traditional Alliances: The Victor Belt: Mexico City, New York City, and Montreal. Industrial Arch: Houston, Vancouver, Los Angeles, and Calgary Loners: Toronto, Chicago, Havana, Panama City, Santo Domingo, Havana Current Alliances: Careers : Brooklyn (NYC), Aurora(NYC), Inter(Montreal), Henry(M.C), ),Mini(M.C), Kory(Vancouver) Anti-Careers: Clara(Chicago), Oreo(L.A), Avian (Havana), Trin(Havana), Blake(Calgary), Emilia(S.D), Andreas(L.A) Loners: Carista(Calgary), Adam(Chicago), Harold(Houston), Hanna(Houston) , Marco(P.C), Jycene(Montreal), Marlan(S.D), Julie(Toronto), Abby(Vancouver), Gus(Toronto), Tessa( Panama City) L.A Secret Pact: Oreo(L.A) and Andreas(L.A) (*STILL PART OF ANTI-CAREERS*) Mentors, Sponsors, and Odds Mentors: '''You may advise your envoys, but I will be creating mentors so the story may flow smoothly. If you wish to create your own Mentor than you may do so, and I will accept the mentor. The only significant thing you may do is advise and sponsor your envoy. '''Sponsors: '''Sponsors will vary differently depending on each city. Victor Belt Cities tend to have more money, Industrial Arch Cities tend to gain the most money, and Loners tend to have less money, but also more sponsors if a Loner City is in the top 5. However, everyone starts off with $200. A bonus is that with each day that pasts, if a city has 2 envoys still alive then both envoys of that city will earn $50. If a city only has 1 envoy left then it will not earn the bonus, however a Victor Belt Envoy may earn a reduced bonus of $25 if there is only 1 envoy. If there is 2 then the envoys receives the regular bonus. Each envoy receives $100 per kill, and $10 per ally if the envoy is an alliance. Industrial Belt Envoys earn $125 per kill and each ally receives $50. For example, if Vancouver Male kills Panama City Female then he receives $125 and his allies, Los Angeles Female and Calgary Male, receive $50. Loners for each day they survive receive +$5 until the envoy is in the top 10. When the envoy is in the top 10 then the envoy receives +$10. Items that may be purchased are: '''Medicine First Aid Kit: $500 Pain-Killers: $100 Antidotes: $50 Weapons (SUBJECTED TO CHANGE) Sword: $400 Poison:$400 Spear: $375 Bow & Arrow: $360 Trident: $350 Sickle: $340 Axe: $330 Spiked Mace: $325 Machete: $310 Crossbow: $300 Tomahawks/Hatchets: $300 Throwing Knives: $250 Blowguns: $225 Daggers: $200 Slingshot:$200 Trap Necessities: $100 ' 'Commodities Any Selective Food/Drink: $500 Chicken w/ Gravy: $400 Steak w/ Dried Vegetables: $375 Caviar: $350 Soup w/ Minced Vegetables: $325 Vegetable Salad: $300 Dried Pork: $275 Dried Vegetables: $250 Dried Fruit: $225 Nutritional Biscuits: $200 1 Pint of Water : $200 Odds: 'The Victor Belt Envoys will generally have higher odds, Industrial Arch Envoys will generally have high to medium odds, and Loners will generally be spread out from high to low to medium. High Odds are: 21-30. Medium Odds are: 11-20. Low Odds are: 1-10. Your envoy will receive their odds before the games when their scores from the trainings are added up. Every day when the games start, you will be asked to rank the top 5 and give an approximate score. For example: NYC male envoy is ranked #2 and given a score of 29 during day 2. Dead Envoys will be given 0. Reapings ***WARNING:TRIGGER SCENES FROM NOW ON*** Calgary: Carista Alton ''"Daddy, no!" I squealed as I scampered on the snowy ground, trying to miss the flying white balls. "No Mercy Sweetheart!" Daddy growled as he picked up the snow, and squished it into a ball before swinging it towards me. My cheeks burned as I felt the water drip off my chin, and coldness attack my rosy cheeks. "Daddy!" I yelled as my eyes flashed with happiness. "I'm going to get you!" I yelled as I ran towards him with two snowballs in my hands. "Oh no! I've made the Ice Princess angry! Someone save me!" He moaned mellodramatically as he flung his arms everywhere, emphasizing his death. '' ''"Run! Save yourself! Run from the Ice Princess's wrath! Ru-Oof!" '' ''He fell to the ground, snow covering his face as I found myself in his arms relentlessly throwing snow. "Die! Die! Die!" I squealed in happiness as Daddy showed faces of mock hurt, before taking a huge gulp of air and laying still with his hand on his stomach. "Daddy?" I questioned as my curious eyes peered over him. "Daddy?" I question once more as I poke his cheek and giggle when it jiggles. "Rawr!" He screamed as he grabbed me and swung me around, screams of laughter filling the air. Suddenly stopping, I giggled as I tried to make Daddy swing me again. "Again Daddy!" "Not now Princess." Obediantly, I shake my head up and down as I saw a grim look on Daddy's face. His face paling, he ushered me away as men in white armor entered our backyard. "Run Princess! Run!" He roared as two officers tackled him down. '' ''"Daddy! No!" I screamed as my eyes stung with unshed tears. "Daddy!" _______________________________________________________________________________________________ "Daddy!" I woke up screaming, as my throat burned in anger. Shaking my tears away, I took shaky breaths as I tried to calm my shivering body down. "Deep breaths, deep breaths." I chanted as I followed Kai's advice. "Good morning, starshine. The Reapings say hello!" The fat Peacekeeper bellowed as his shoulders shook with laughter. "Good one, John. Maybe you should write that down in the book of Worst Jokes ever." I sarcastically say as I watch his face transform in anger. "Careful, girl. I can kill you in a hearbeat." He spat as he walked away. "I already am dead." I murmered as I ran a hand through my hair. So many tangles. ''I thought as my face turned into a frown. Following my daily routine I washed my face, brushed my teeth, ate some stale bread I stored away, and took a dump before sitting on my bed waiting for the Peacekeepers. ''Today's the day. ''I thought. It took no more than 5 minutes before John came again, this time with 3 more Peacekeepers. No one said a word as I followed them down the gray halls, and turned to meet some wooden doors. "Now listen up girl, the children are already out there so be on your best behavior. You're going to be lead away from them and guarded by us 4, so don't even think of running. If you get reaped, you get reaped. If you don't, well, your not going to like what's going to happen." John smirked as he opened the door to unleash the light of hell. Scanning the area, I see the faces of teenagers looking at me. Some with sympathetic faces and others with judgemental. ''We're all going to die someday, but I would rather die with Kai by my side. ''I thought depressingly. My body jerked forward as they led me to an isolated spot. It took no more than 10 minutes before the wooden oak doors opened again to reveal Geneva York, Calgary's escort. "Hello brave faces!" She smiled to the silence of the lambs. "Now, unfortunately the Internet is down due to some technical errors. So, I will gladly recite the President's Oration." Tuning out, my heart burned with anger as I saw the faces of parents whose children are in risk of being reaped. The Oration was longer than I thought, but the main event had finally arrived. "Women first!" She cried out as she walked to the glass balls, containing the lives of Calgary's teenagers. Cruely teasing us, she waved her hands over the paper slips before plucking one out. The world stopped, but I let out a sigh of relief. "Carista Alton!" She yelled excitedly. The Peacekeepers didn't waste a second as they roughly grabbed me up to the platform. "Now for the boys." She slyly smiled. Unlike the girls. she wasted no time as she took a slip and opened it. "Blake Argil Rywell!" She smiled as her eyes spotted the depressed 15 year old being led by the Peacekeepers. "Ladies and Gentlemen, these are Calgary's envoys! Happy Reduction Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor!" Geneva ironically said, as she led us away with the Peacekeepers following close by. _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Sitting stiffly on the wooden chair, I wait for the Peacekeepers to bring Kai in. The doors quickly opening, I jump out of my seat and run to his open arms. "Kai. I missed you so much!" I sniffle as my tears stain his blue shirt. "I know, Carista. I know." Kai sadly smiled as he brought my chin up to meet his eyes. "Oh Kai, I'm scared." I whisper as my blue eyes stare at his hazel ones. "Don't be Carista, you know how to win. Remember those lessons." Kai assured me. "But, I can't kill." I mumble as I look down towards my shoes. "Hey, don't wory. Just try to stay alive." Kai said "But who would miss me?" I laugh bitterly as my gaze meets the doors that Kai would soon go through. "Carista don't say that. I-I-Never mind." Kai mumbles as he averts his gaze away from me and looks towards the doors. "No, tell me Kai... Please." I plead relentlessly as grip tightens around him. "Carista, I-I love you!" Kai blurts out confidently as his hazel eyes shine with love, determination and care. "You...what?" I ask unbelievingly as I stumble away from him, and catch myself on the wooden table, averting my teary gaze away from him as I felt my dreams come true at the worst moment. "I love you Carista! Every time you collapsed from the lessons unconscious, I would whisper 'I love you'. Every night you were at the hospital, I gazed lovingly and said 'I love you'. Every time you cried yourself to sleep, I would stand by the doorway and kiss you on your forehead with those those three words on the tip of my tongue. I will always love you Carista and when volcanoes erupt, and mountains blow away like the wind, my love for you will shine brighter than the stars. I love you Carista, and no one will ever take you away from me. No one!" Kai passionately vowed as he stepped closer and grabbed my sobbing body. "Oh Kai. I-" "Times up!" The peacekeepers smirk as they drag a screaming Kai away through the doors. "No!" I wail as I feel my heart heavy with pain. Stumbling down on the wooden chair, I rest my head back and close my eyes, wishing that I would die right now to stop the ache in my heart. "Kai." I whisper as I feel myself finally surrender to the pain of the world. 'Chicago: Clara Williams White. White was everywhere,: white walls, white floor, white door, and my white dress. White. A symbol of purity. A purity I never had. White. A symbol of innocence. An innocence long corrupted by the world by the death of my parents. Black. The black hair I have that contrasts with the 'angels' garb'. My 'Death's locks' and 'The Night's Eyes' is the only noticable thing about me . The mentally ill call me 'Night-child' because of my eyes and hair, and the children tease me with the phrase: 'The Night has Eyes' . Little Hoes "Clara, time for your medications." Nurse Daeliria softly said as my head jerked sideways to face her blue eyes. "No." I hiss venomously, even showing off my teeth to persuade her. '' ''"You know I can't do that. Let me help you. Depression is bad for your soul." Daeliria said in an attempt to soothe me. She moved closer and showed the white tray with the red and blue pills. '' ''"I said NO!" I exclaim as I scampered away from her. "NO! NO! NO! I'm fine! You can't force me to do anything!" I scream and sit on my knees, gripping my head in my heads as I rocked back and forth to stop the images from invading my mind: Three people with white garbs walking down a black alley, 10 men with black guns and black hats approaching them, a white shoulder hits a black shoulder as the groups intersect, black guns firing black bullets, red stains changing the white garbs as two bodies fall on the black street, a black haired girl running away with red stains on her hands and black stains on her soul. "Security!" Daeliria wearily sighed before leaving the room. "Mommy...Daddy..." I whisper as tears build up in my black eyes. '' ''"Little girl come take your meds." A gruff voice said as a hand jerks me up from my knees. "No! Stop! Stop!" I yell repeatedly as more security personnel enter the room. "St...op" I weakly protest as I fall to the ground exhausted. _______________________________________________________________________________________________ A desperate scream escapes my mouth as I instantly sit up to escape the flashback. Audible breathing echoes throughout the room, as I move my legs off the wet bedsheets to calm my erratically beating heart. Taking a quick look at the clock, I noticed that it was 3:40, the same time as always. "Oh god, did I piss again on the bedsheets?" I groan outloud and collapse on the bedsheet facedown and sniff a few times. "Nope just sweat and tears, Chicago's most famous product." I sarcastically say as I sit up straight and jump off the bed to go take a shower. Ever since the controversial death of Zayne; Chicago's most famous singer; and the leaked video, Chicago has never been the same again. Security has been tightened around the borders making it harder for me to explore the neighboring forests. "What day is it?" I distractedly ask as I break away from my train of thought. "Reapings." I inhale a sharp breath before exiting the shower completely hydrated. I can't go out to the forest since the peacekeepers will most likely be there. Damn reapings. Unless...since the reapings are occuring then most of the personnel will be at the town square. There will hardly be any peacekeepers, and if there are...well I guess a little buttkicking from Chicago's deadliest ex-rehabilitated 15 year old wouldn't hurt right? ''I thought pleased at my excellent ideas. Putting on my cotton brown shirt, silver watch, and my denim jeggings, I walk to the dining room and grab an apple for the road. Quickly grabbing my wool coat and my leather boots, I softly close the door before jogging down the stairs and into the streets. Making a few quick turns, I arrive at Chicago's dying electric fence with 15 minutes left before 4:30. Chicago's fence is usually on, but the city turns it off at 4:30 to conserve electricity. It usually comes back on until 7:30, giving me plenty of time to run away from Chicago once and for all. Checking the time once more, I curse when it's 4:25. "Hey you! Stop! Don't move!" A voice shouts and I quickly jump up and run towards the fence scared for my life. "Oh god." I mutter as I approach the fence. "No! It's still on!" I yell anxiously as I watch the Peacekeeper quickly closing the distance. A little buzz distracts me from my imminent death and I look towards the fence to find it now disabled. "Yes!" I scream mentally as I touch the warm metal and go underneath it, quickly running deep into the forest. _______________________________________________________________________________________________ It's been hours since the incident, and I feel relieved that I was able to make it out in time. They won't be searching for me since the reapings will be starting soon, according to my watch. The leaves of a bush rustle, and I quickly turn to face it. "Who is it?" I nervously call out to the now still bush. "Show yourself!" I shout, and the squawkings of birds fill the once silent air, "Stupid birds." I mutter underneath my breath as I continue walking to my freedom. Suddenly, all the birds from the forests start screeching as I fly away from the trees and into the air. "Yup, they're insane." I chuckle as I watch the birds fly away from me and create a comfortable silence around me. A deep whirring noise echoes throughout the forest, and I quickly turn to engage the attacker. A dark shadow soon crept over me and my breathing started getting heavier. ''What the hell is this? I nervously think before turning my head to meet the sky. "Holy cow." I breathe out as my eyes widen to accumulate to receive the sight above me, before all went black. 'Havana: Avian Doris' Crack! "Ugh!" I cry in pain, feeling my spine move when I sat up. "Why." I mutter, as I got up and felt more beacons of pain notify me of the onslaught of nerves. "What's the agenda?" I ask the dust floating around the room. Survive' They whispered, taunting me with how freely the went from one place to another. ''That is freedom. ''That is something I'll never have. I knew that I could never be free. Not with people hunting me down. THose people were the reason, my family's destroyed. They butchered my mom and dad with bullets, and forced my brother and I to run into the oblivion. ' Crack! '' A wooden chair, victim of my ire, found itself without part of its sustenance. Leaving the room shirtless, I walk to the white-tiled bathroom to wear my bleached clothes. Groaning out loud when my wet shirt hits my bare torso, I quickly put on my pants but not before a face of pure disgust hits my face. Ever since the death of my parents, I had a hard time tolerating wet substances. That's also probably why I can't swim. Leaving the bathroom fully clothed, I walk to the kitchen and immediately the smell of burnt toast attacks my nose. "The leftovers of dinner's still here." I chuckle amusedly and take a bite of the black bread. Coughing out the loaf, I leave my house and quickly make my way to the market to buy some new bread. "Avian what are you doing here? It's not safe for you to be here!" My former family butler Henry angrily says. He was at home taking care of his sick wife, when my parents died. I was able to take his family and I to safety before they arrived to his house. Eversince then, Henry was the only one who took care of me while Eros was MIA. "I need bread." I quickly reply as I jump on one leg to the other. "Take it, and go! Reapings today, and I don't want to see you dead on the street for not attending it!" He warns me before throwing the bread and leaving me. I quickly gulfed it down before heading to the town square to see the throng of teenagers in their respective age groups. "Hand please." The peacekeeper said monotously before taking my hand and extracting my blood. Wincing at the pain, I remove my hand back before heading over to the 15 year olds. Time seemed unmeasureless as hour and hour passed before the city's escort, Terrane Araetyr, arrived at the stage. "Greetings dear children, and welcome to Havana's Reapings!" He softly said to the reticent crowd, Everyone knew that Terrane had a soft spot for the Reapings. He would always grimace or cry when a Havana Envoy died. "Let's skip the formalities and get this over with, yes?" He asked before moving to the female's crystal bowl. Quickly picking it out he announced, "Trinity Toriel!" as the female envoy of Havana. Immediately, a distraught woman falls down to her knees sobbing. A man, presumably her husband, then attempts to retrieve his 'baby girl'. The peacekeepers forcibly brought Trinity to the stage, and I surveyed her appearance. ''She won't survive in the Games. ''I thought when I saw her skinny body. ''She looks too weak. "Avian Doris!" Terrane anounced catching me off guard. Wait, what? When did he move on to the guys? '' "No!" I scream and try to run, but the peacekeepers grab my arms before I may do so. I grunt in pain when the peacekeeper's fist hits my stomach, but manage to stay on my feet. They dragged me like a slaughtered cow to the stage, before pushing me on the ground. ''Holy Cow. '' My face paled when my eyes met the face of the peacekeepers. I had made it my mission to engrave the faces of those who murdered my parents deep in my mind for revenge. "Murderers!" I scream in agony before launching myself on them. ''Punch! Dodge! Kick! Dodge! Block! Punch! I would like to think I fought valiantly, but in the end they had overcome me. My hits turned worthless when facing their white armor. My eyes rolled to the back of my head as I fell to the ground. Black dots filled my vision, but I was able to make one thing out clearly. The clenched fist that seemed to get bigger and bigger, before colliding with me. Should I skip Reapings, Or nah? YES SKIP THEM PLEASE. I WANT TO SEE GORE NO! DONT SKIP THEM, I LOVE THEM The Arena The cornucopia is situated in the intersection of two rivers. There's a small island that the cornucopia sits upon, and the island is big enough for the rivers to not interfere with the items in the cornucopia. The tributes will spawn on two sides of the rivers and must find a means to get there, whether by swimming there or by using the rocks to step upon. The rivers are very wide, but not deep. No-one knows what lurks underneath those waters, but with the current of water flowing south it may be unlikely anything dwells in those waters. The rivers split the arena into thirds with the Northern Island, The Eastern Lights, and the Western Trees. The Northern Island is very fertile and provide an abundance of animals one would usually find near water. Most fauna there are trees that provide fruits and bushes that provide berries. There are the occasional caves hidden underneath the Island and a solitary mountain in the middle of the island that is too high for the tributes to climb. The trees 'refill' the fruits every night if any are taken from its branches. The berries seem to do the same thing, and any wildlife killed will not damage the population. The Eastern Lights is very hilly and mountainous, though there is some fauna one would not usually see. The border of the Eastern Lights is tightly packed with trees; almost like a maze. They call this area The Eastern Lights, because this is where the sun will rise and the tribute deaths counted. In addition, at night you may find yourself gazing at the sky where blue, pink, and purple colors dance and paint the stars. The Eastern Lights provide many small rabbits to hunt, and all the necessary raw materials to creating weapons. You may occasionally find a hidden weapon in the hills and few mountains. The mountains are all the way to the east where the forcefield lies. The mountains are filled with secret reservoirs of water suitable for drinking, and provide good hiding spots for the wounded. Although at night, the Mountains can be heard 'moving' with their groans, shifts, and rumbles of the ground. The Western Trees are named for the amount of fauna that encompasses their portion of land. Almost the entire place is a forest with the exception of the border to the river. The border to the river is a long and thin stretch of plains. The Western Trees have the same animals one would find in a forest, but it's elevation is varied. The border to the river's elevation seems to be higher than the eastern side of The Western Trees. The Southern and Western sides seem to be at normal elevation, though the Northern Side is noticably higher than the other sides. The Western Trees also have the arena's most important feature: Herbs. You will only find the herbs needed for medicine at the Western Trees. Some of these herbs are local, and other foreign. The herbs will be found in the center of the Western Trees where a small valley is formed. However, the Western Trees bare the highest percentage of mutts, natural disasters, and rabid animals. The trees that grow there, grow very tall and tend to provide shade everywhere, preventing a noticable percentage of sunlight from touching the ground. 8 Tributes will be found on each side of the river: 8 on the Northern Island, 8 on the Western Trees and 8 on the Eastern Lights. The Games: Bloodbath Marco De Jesus: Panama City The tube constrained my senses. You couldn't hear anything, taste, smell, and touch anything meaningful. If you looked up, the sun would blind your vision. I guess this is how it feels to be confined forcefully... Seconds passed, but to me it felt like minutes before the glass enclosure lowered itself and allowed me to see the arena. Woah. Right infront of me were two rivers; the rivers I only dreamt of seeing when I was older. They were tranquil and still, almost like a mirror for the sky to admire. The rivers divided the arena into three parts, apparrently. I seemed to be in the east, where a tall line of trees were directly behind me. Damn, the Cornucopia's on the island. '' There were only 3 rock walkways that lead to the Cornucopia, which meant I had to outrun everyone there to get to the weapons. ''Or you can swim... I smiled devilishly, the water seemed calm enough for me to swim. My grin grew as I prepared to run for the rivers. Not even looking at the other envoys, I just focused on the timer. 15... 14... 13... 12... 11... 10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1.. GONG! '''Oreo Dutton: Los Angeles I glided off of my pedestal and immediately ran to the water. I was on the Western Trees portion, and I knew that would be a dangerous place. I watched too many Games to know that where there are trees, there is death. A streak of yellow caught my attention as I waded in the water. It's that Calgary girl... The one that lost her father. The water started to appear to get closer, so I slowed down to a halt before entering. "Darn, it's cold." I muttered as my teeth chattered. I continued to wade forward, until it got considerably deep enough to start swimming. I lifted my leg to kick, but it wouldn't move. "What?" I asked confused as I continued to try to get my legs to move. "Be logical Oreo!" I panicked as my movements began to get jerky and uncoordinated. "The mud's stuck to your feet, you won't be able to swim. Damn it, get to a walkway." I cursed when I found out, and began to slowly march over to the walkway. I glanced over to the Cornucopia, and noticed no one got there yet. "That's good." I consoled myself. '' For now.'' Fate was on my side, when I got to the walkway and pulled myself up. My lungs felt like they were going to explode, as I gasped for breath and laid there to catch my breath. Get yourself up! I grudgingly got up, but that soon changed when I noticed some people enter the Cornucopia. My walk turned into a sprint as I jumped from rock to rock to get to a weapon; anything to defend myself, and catch up with the rest of the Anti-Careers. The rocks seemed to get slipper as I jumped on them, one small mistake and I'd fall into the water. "This is the last rock, Oreo. One well-timed jump and you're on the island." I muttered as I prepared to jump. Taking a gulp of air, I screamed as I leaped with my arms flailing to reach the island. "I got you." A gruff voice said as I opened my tightly closed eyes to view my rescuer. There stood Andreas(L.A) with his slightly tan skin, and rough black hair, and chocolate eyes, and pink plump lips ready to be kis- Get a hold of yourself! "T-Thank you." I stuttered. He's just a boy. ''My mind snarkily scoffed when I stuttered. ''Besides, we can't leave any survivors if we want to win, and you do want to win; don't you? 'Brooklyn Pace: New York City' It's water. ''I thought as I arrived by the river. I jumped quickly, and effortlessly on the rocks before leaping on to the island. "Come on, New Yorker. Hurry up, we ain't got all day." Mini (M.C) scoffed at me as I got up and wiped the sand off. "But we got all night, babe." I winked slyly at her blushing face, before she walked over to me. "Shut up." She muttered before hitting me and leaving to go get some throwing knives. I ran over and quickly got a sword just in time for the rest of the envoys to be on their last rock. "Let's kill these cowards, Pace." Henry(M.C) spoke as the rest of the Careers got their weapons and waited for the envoys to leap onto the island. "Kory, do the honors will ya?" Aurora (NYC) smirked as Kory(Vancouver) pulled an arrow and placed it on his bow. He pulled the bowstring back and aimed at this small boy, before letting it sail in the sky. The arrow found it's target and the boy groaned in agony, before hitting the water. "Did you see his face?!" Mini laughed hysterically, even slapping her knee and holding her stomach. I offered a small smile before looking at Inter's(Montreal) dark face. ''Better watch out for this dude, he's obviously not comfortable with the jokes. '' "Let's go." Inter growled before heading towards another walkway. 'Inter National: Montreal' I knew it was wrong for me to be mad at them, but they just can't laugh about a death like that. It was uncalled for. I'm fine with killing people as a necessity, but it's not necessary to laugh about a death! But I caught Brooklyn looking at me. Better watch out for me now, he probably thinks I'm a sympa- A scythe almost decapitated me before I dodged it. I rolled over and exposed my spear before meeting the eyes of my attacker. "Avian is it?" I smiled tauntingly, as my hands and legs moved by their own accord around him. "Inter is it?" He mockingly replied before tightening his grip on his scythe "Such a shame, you killed that boy y'know? But what kind of person, would bully someone relentlessly and then kill him, only to break down in tears?" He asked mockingly, as my face contorted in pure rage. ''He doesn't know anything! "Sounds like some class A regrets. Hm, you might regret killing him, but I certainly won't regret killing you." He smiled before coming at me and swinging his scythe. I dodged the fist swipe and brought my spear up to block the second. He then brought his knee up to kick me, but I used the end of my spear to push it away before pushing him back with my spear. Momentarily unaware, I threw the spear at him to end his life, but he turned left just in time for the spear to unintentionally kill my district partner, Jycene. "Well, look at that. You couldn't even kill the person you wanted to!" He laughed mockingly before kicking some sand in my face. The sand got in my eyes, and I screamed in rage. "Freaking cow- Ugh!" A intense pain echoed throughout my nervous system as I felt a scythe tear my stomach apart. "My my, you have some lovely guts there Inter. Such a shame you died so messily." He said as I struggled to gain a clear image of him. Lying there bleeding to death, I was able to see the pleasure in his eyes as he stood there watching me squirm in agony. He then moved away and my eyes was filled with the light of the sun, but I still saw that small and familiar metal glint. "No, plea-" 'Emilia Oswald: Santo Domingo' "Ugh!" I grunted as I was tackled down by Gus(Toronto). "Shut up, hoe!" He yelled harshly in my face, his spit splattering my face. "Take this you creep!" I yelled back as I brought my knee up to his balls. "Ugh!" He groaned down on the floor, as I crawled on my knees for a weapon. I was still near the pedestals, and when the gong rang off I was close to the water when Gus tackled me. "Come on, come on, come on." I muttered frantically as I looked back on Gus. No! He was already up!''' "Come here you slut!" He growled as pain exploded in my hair. "NO!" I screamed helplessly, when he dragged me on the ground by my hair. My arms flailed everywhere as I searched for some means of a weapon. Anything to kill Gus. He placed me gently by my head on the pedestal, and I didn't have the energy to move at all. "Please..." I croaked out as I could barely make out his tall figure. "Shut up!" He roared before hitting me in the face. "No!" A familiar voice yelled in the distance, but I couldn't see anything due to Gus blocking my line of sight. "What?.." Gus muttered as he moved away. and I could distinctly see that familiar black pompadour-styled hair. "Blake!" A scream ripped my throat apart, as I called for him. "Emilia! Get away from her you asshole!" He roared murderously as he ran towards Gus. "Guess today's your lucky day, Emilia." Gus tauntingly smiled before carrying me and running towards the tight strip of trees in the Eastern Lights. "Blake.." I whispered as I gradually saw his figure get smaller, and smaller, and smaller. 'Mini Travona: Mexico City' "No, please! Spare me!" Tessa(P.C) whimpered as tears ran down her smooth cheeks. Smooth cheeks I used to have. Whore. No words were said as I plunged my knife into her slim body. Her eyes soon dimmed with the light, I wanted. The light I used to have. "Is there anyone left?" Aurora asked me as she glanced quickly at Tessa's dead body. "No, I saw most of the Anti-Careers scamper away, but Andreas(L.A) got two swords and an axe." I answered back as I watched Aurora shift back and forth on her feet. "Hey, look! It's that Chicago girl!" Aurora yelled, alerting Clara(Chicago) of our prescence. "God!" She swore audibly before running away from us. "Aurora run after her, I'll throw knives at her from here." I ordered her as I threw the first knife, and watched it plunge into her left leg calf. "Bulls-eye." I smiled as I watched Clara drop down to her knees and scream in agony. "Huh, you trying to get away?" Aurora taunted her as she played with her small sword. "You'll never catch me!" Clara spat on her feet before jumping into the water and attempting to swim away. "Such a shame she's going to drown." I dryly say when I catched up to her. 'Julie Karth: Toronto' I stood there, behind a rack of weapons in the Cornucopia. The Careers took control of the Cornucopia rather quickly, but there were still a few people left. Right now, only Brooklyn(NYC) guarded the entrance of the Cornucopia. Easy kill. I took a quick sword and I slowly walked over behind him. Lifting the sword, I grinned enourmously before I brought the sword down. Clash! Brooklyn turned around and brought his sword up to meet mine. Shocked, he pushed me to the ground and disarmed me of my sword. "Please.." I whimpered as I crawled away from him. "You thought you could kill me huh?" Brooklyn darkly laughed, as if he were marvelling at my stupidity "Please.." I repeated as I continued to crawl away. Bingo! I quickly grabbed the small dagger I found in the sand and crawled to the wall of the Cornucopia. "Scared now, huh?" He smiled mockingly. "Don't worry, I'm feeling a tad bit merciful today." He smiled as he leaned forward to plunge the sword in my stomach. "Not today!" I yelled as I threw the dagger to his face. He quickly turned the sword to meet the aim of the dagger and a loud noise of metal hitting metal filled the air. "Nice try, brat." He spat 'brat' out before plunging the sword deep into my chest. A mind-blowing scream ripped my throat out, but that soon turned into painful gurgles of blood. I couldn't tell the difference between the light from the sun and the dark shade of the Cornucopia before all went black. 'Kory Tallswood: Vancouver' "So, where do you think the other envoys might be?" I asked the rest of the Careers when we gathered in the Cornucopia. "I saw Andreas(L.A) and Oreo(L.A) escape together to the Eastern Lights, as well as Trin(Havana). The last time I saw Avian(Havana) was when he killed Inter." Aurora said. "I caught a glimpse of Emilia(S.D) fighting Gus(Toronto) at the riverside. Blake (Calgary) was running towards Emilia(S.D) as well. Perhaps Gus or Emilia is dead." Henry(M.C) offered. "Nah, I caught Gus running off towards The Eastern Lights with Emilia in his arms. " Mini replied. "I saw Carista(Calgary), Adam(Chicago) and Hanna(Houston) run towards the Northern Island. Marco(P.C), Marlan(S.D) and Abby(Vancouver) I think were running towards The Western Trees." Brooklyn told us. "So where do we go first?" I asked to the group. "Eastern Lights," Mini said. "The Anti-Careers are our biggest problem. WIth Emilia gone and Blake stupidly following Emilia towards his death, they'll be ripe for the picking." "I agree," Brooklyn added. "Andreas and Oreo have the weapons, and I'm not sure if Trin was with them so we can probably outpower them." "Does everyone agree with this?" Mini asked, looking at us individually. "Sure." Henry shurgged. "I guess so." Aurora replied "Let's do it." I said, looking Mini straight in the eye. "Great." Brooklyn smiled. "Gather what you need, we leave at night." End of Day 1 Trinity Toriel: Havana The crescent moon had dawned hauntingly and eerily, yet with enough light to see where Trin was going. She was the first to arrive at the Cornucopia and the first to leave, carrying a crossbow and a backpack. This was the first time Trin had ran with her heart beating faster than light. She was sure she was going to have a heart attack as her cause of death. Trin move silently in the forests of the Northern Island. She had caught a glimpse of Oreo and Andreas, yet something told her not to follow them. Perhaps, what she thought was wrong; they are her allies after all. Trin always had a good judgement on people, but there is a reason why the brain is above the heart. A quick crunch on the forest floor soon drew Trin away from her thoughts. She tread lightly, placing each foot on the warm moss away from each stick. She was now in front a pair of giant bushes; bushes that loomed over her like a giant. Bushes like these made Trin suspicious, she was after all 5'8; the height of most Washington D.C. models found on every shop in Havana. Her hands lightly touched the surface of the green leaves, while her other hand rested on the loaded crossbow. She had always been rebellious, but nothing will prepare her for whatever is beyond the bushes. Taking a huge inaudible gulp, she quickly made up her mind to draw the bush leaves away and find out whatever is beyond them. Her hands never touched the surface of those bushes before her body harshly hit the ground. Warm hands forced her on the ground, as an unknown body loomed above her. "Look at me." The voice said, not unkindly. Shocked by the smooth caress of his voice, Trin hesitantly opened her eyes to meet the stormy, blue eyes of this person. "Avian." She heaved out, her breath visible in the slightly cool air. "Trin." He replied, his gaze on her heavy, like he was studying her. Just as fast as he tackled her, he got off her and brushed his pants of unwanted dirt. Trin scoffed and looked away from him, her thoughts hostile toward the rude manners of Avian. "Need a hand?" Avian asked, making Trin swing her head over to meet his amused eyes. "Took you long enough!" Trin snapped before taking his hand. "Well, at least I still helped didn't I?" Avian replied, smirking a little bit at Trin's unamused eyes. "Whatever." She snapped back, running her hands through her hair to get rid of the leaves in her hair. "Where are the rest of the alliance?" "I don't know." He answered while leaning against an oak tree and running his hands over his scythe. "I saw Andreas(L.A) and Oreo(L.A) at the Cornucopia, but gods knows where Emilia(S.D) and Blake(Calgary) are." "Well wherever they are, we need to find them, and fast. The Careers are just a few of the people that want to kill us, and not in the pleasant way. They'd most likely torture us first before giving us death's kiss." "Well, maybe not today." Avian smiled darkly, like he had a little secret. Trin's hands froze in her hair. She slowly turned her head over to Avian, her eyes darkening slightly with curiosity. "What do you mean?" "That's for me to know and you to find out." Avian jested, before kicking himself off the tree. "Come on, we have a long way to go." 'Hanna Rowe: Houston' "Come on, we have a long way to go." The coal-haired boy said, before leaving with the blondie. Hanna shivered in the now frigid air, she frowned slightly that she couldn't follow them due to the temperature. She never once enjoyed cold weather. Her thoughts kept on straying to the conversation she just overheard. Alliance eh?, Hanna thought, and they had weapons. She continued to think for a while about the duo, as the weather got colder. Finally, she snapped and started walking south, her original destination, the Single Mountain, now forgotten. Her breath mingled with those of the wind, steaming, in the cold frigid air as her legs took her near the apple trees down at the Northern Island. Mini and Brooklyn, she identified, sat on wooden crates talking actively while swinging their weapons around. Hana stopped at this point, the weather was as cold. Squatting stiffly, she swung her arms behind her to retrieve the green backpack she got from the Cornucopia. Hanna squinted her eyes to see in the dark, but even she knew the lighting was too bad. She scooted closer to the edge of the bush and lifted her backpack to the light. An empty water bottle, some matches, paper with a pen, and something creamy that seems to be lotion was what seemed to inhabit her backpack. "Hey, Brooklyn!" Mini shouted loudly, startling Hanna. "What?" He fired back, jumping off of his crate and walking towards Mini. Hana watched closely, her feet slowly inching forward. She could almost hear the river move in high tide. "I bet I can throw my knife farther than you." Mini mischievously said. "It'll probably hit that tree over there." Mini shurgged, before nodding her head towards Hana's direction. Hanna's heart beat quickened as she slowly, yet cautiously inched back further into the shadows. She was now out of hearing range, but she watched as Brooklyn presumably agreed to the bet. Mini jumped gracefully off the crate, her black leggings shining in the moonlight as her blonde hair seemed to float in the warm air. She threw her head back, as a small smirk formed upon her lips. Getting into what seems to be a stance, Hanna watched as Mini's eyes trailed the wooden figure of the tree. Every line, leaf, and branch seemed to investigated by Mini. Then as if Mini knew she was there, her blue irises met Hana's. Hana was enraptured by Mini's eyes, thousands of emotions seemed to dance in her oceanic eyes. Anger, envy, happiness were all seemed to converge. Mini's eye twitched and Hana felt a cool breeze along her cheek and past her ear. The knife was right next to Hana's neck. It was so close, that Hana could almost feel it's cold, metallic kiss. Her brain almost haywired, before she thought of a plan. A plan so daring it would probably get her killed. Hana leaped away from her hiding spot and quickly grabbed the knife before running towards the river. Audible shouts of surprised were carried by the river as Hana ran for her life. A knife buried itself in the pine tree ahead of Hana. Hana quickly pulled it out as well, before running faster than she did before. Patches of the color green seemed to blur past her, before she reached the river border to the Western Trees. Taking a huge breath, she jumped into the water and started swimming. This time a spear past by her, and as it past it Hana's fingertips brushed the cool metal. Opportunity seemed to be her best friend, as Hana took the spear into her weapon-filled hand. The swim was the fastest in her life. Her time swimming in the pool in District 5 seemed to shrink in comparison to this night. The wet clothes seemed to be a heavy, second skin but Hana still was able to run towards the plains. Winds of obscenities flowed into Hana's ears as she ran. Finally reaching the plains of safety, Hana turned back and hollered "Why don't you throw a spear while you're at it!" The redfaced Mini stuck her finger out, before leaving with Brooklyn. Hana's eyes seemed to stick to Brooklyn's face for one particular reason. He was calm, she thought, too calm. 'Blake Rywell: Calgary ' The mountains seemed formidable up close. Giant peaks of white snow seemed to touch the sky, while the mountainous bodies were full of sharp rocks and twisted paths. Large slabs of rock seemed to be directed to the core of the earth, yet the slabs of rock weren't proportional. Oh no, the slabs of rock hanged off of smaller slabs and sometimes off of bigger ones. If one small slab fell, then the whole thing toppled down. Rock shaped icicles woulf fall off, threatening to impale the unlucky tribute who happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Some paths were indented deeply that the path went underneath one slab, and out the other. The usual case was the path was blocked. Yet Blake's heart shone with determination. His irises were sparks compared to the burning pine tree eyes. His mouth was downward, showcasing the wonderful words of hatred that threatened to spew out when confronting Gus. Gus. The man who stole his beloved. Blake started walking down the snow covered hill. The path was muddy with rocks sticking up from the ground and water pooling in the most unfortunate places. The mudd seemed to pile up together, making the ponds of water bigger. Blake wouldn't, no couldn't, let this stop him. If a little muddy path dismayed him then what was he compared to Gus? Blake was soon done with that path, when it led to a small plain that ventured deep into the mountains. Blake stopped before heading on, his legs burned with a fierce anger that seemed to overwhelm him. Staggering to a small hill, he dropped his backpack on the ground before sitting down as well. His eyes seemed to flutter as he tried his best to fight the drowsiness, but soon his eyes closed shut. Blake stood there with the other tributes in the Training Room while the Head Trainer montonously spoke the rules. "Last rule: No killing other tributes before the games. Got it?" The Head Trainer asked, checking his blue nails for any dirt. "Great, now go get your asses tranining." '' ''Blake quickly darted over to the fauna and insects identification station, where a female blue-haired trainer stood with an inviting smile. They had chatted together for a while, before Blake started the test. His fingers seemed to fly as his eyebrows furrowed together in concentration. Within minutes the test was done, and Blake smiled effortlessly at the trainer. It was a friendly smile, but she had swooned over it. Intelligence seems to get all the ladies, Blake thought to himself before heading over to the wrestling station. A tiny girl stood there versing a bulky tribute. Her curly brown hair flopped everywhere as she dodged his attacks. The sand-haired man roared in outrage as he lunged forward to tackle her. Blake looked away, he couldn't watch a girl being beaten up. Groans of pain emanated out off the ring and Blake waited a few seconds before turning his head to watch the result. At first, no one appeared out of the ring, but like a phoenix rising from the ashes, the green-blue eyed girl stood victorious over the male tribute. "Anyone else?" She smiled victouriously with a undercurrent of threats. '' ''"Me." Blake announced, kicking himself off the wall and walking over to the brown-haired girl. He stood infront of her, his eyes connected with her. His head was tilted down to meet her gaze, and their breaths audible, one heavier than the other. He was so close he could see the green irises surrounding her blue pupils, and some scattered freckles that framed her high cheekbones. "I'll fight you shortie." A quick kick, and Blake was soon on the ground, his face in utter pain and his hands clutching his family jewels. He coughed harshly as his arm darted out to prevent him from falling. Blake's eyes were on the white floor before a shadow soon appeared. He slowly made eye contact with her, but not before checking out the 'merchandise' . "Never call me shortie. My name is Emilia" The girl hissed before aiming a punch towards his nose. Her eyes widened when his fist enclosed her fist. "And never kick me in the balls, shortie." He smiled sardonically before pushing her back a bit. Blake stood up and rotated his shoulders, audible cracks vibrated across the ring. He now stood at his full height, looming over 4 inches above Emilia. A staredown commenced, before fists starting flying. Emilia threw a quick jab aimed towards Blake's face and a second one for his gut. Blake dodged the first one and grabbed the second one. His hands over hers, he quickly marvelled at the size difference before pushing her away once more. "Is that all you got?" He mockingly said in Emilia's voice. '' ''Emilia growled once more before launching herself onto him. Blake welcomed her with open arms, and took the brunt of the fall. Emilia quickly changed her position after finding herself straddling his waist, and moved one of her arms against his neck. "You" She whispered breathlessly in his ear, sending shivers down his spine; shivers he quite enjoyed. "Lose." "No." He whispered back, returning the favor though embarrassingly enough, he felt the shivers down her spine. "Lose." He quickly flipped them over, her legs underneath his arms, and his arms right next to her ears. "Let me out this instant!" She hissed venomously, her legs thrashing in his arms. '' ''"Now, now, now." He tsked at her like a child. "I quite like this position" Emilia's eyes widen in horror as she realized his babymaker was aligned to her babymaker. "See you tomorrow, babe!" Blake winked before getting off of her and sauntering over to the throwing knives. Blake soon snapped out of his flashback, and groaned at the cruelness of reality. What made me wake up anyway?, Blake thought grumpily. Whatever it was, Blake thought, doesn't really matter right now. Blake groaned out loud once more before stretching his arms. His arms stretched towards the top of the small hill, he could even feel the grass on top of the hill. He quickly dropped his arms to his lap, but not before hitting some leaves on the way down. A free fall of leaves fell on his face, covering his face. Blake shook his head once, trying to get the leaves off. However, one still covered his face. He tried it again, before realizing it wasn't a leaf. He took the thing off and took a good look at it. It was a bleached white cloth with a large hole in the sides and a dark crimson stain on the bottom of it. "What the hell?" Blake asked horrified. "Are..are these panties?" Day Two Gus Darntoll: Toronto The winds howled with a fury seen only by God, fierce and vigorous they were a formidable force against Gus and Emilia. The mountains, towering above the mortals, sang with the winds and deposited cold crystals of small proportions upon the wandering duo. The small plain, acting as the only guidance for the lost, was permafrost giving Gus a literal meaning to cold feet. Cold feet onto why he couldn't kill Emilia. She can be useful, Gus thought. She has intelligence, strength, and, Gus thought devilishly, a vagina. A groan emanated arose behind him. There a small 5'4 brunette was situated upon a small hand-sewed sled. "I wouldn't jump off if I were you." Gus gruffly said to the now conscious Emilia. "You might be in a ... little pain." He said, turning around and giving Emilia a sadistic smile. A boisterous screech emerged out of Emilia, as Gus observed the hectic state she appeared to be in. "Oh quiet down, will ya? We already have your lover ''following us and we sure as hell don't want mutants from the mountains." He said, snapping at the furious girl. "We? There is no we, rapist!" Emilia screeched in outrage, as she found herself tied to the sled he was pulling. "Shut up, you ungrateful brat. I'm pulling you through the mountains, on a sled. I'm doing more stuff for you than your pathetic ''boyfriend ''ever did." He snorted as Emilia yelled her protests. "Plus, what the hell is wrong with his hair, it looks like someone glazed his hair over with cum." "It does not! He actually looks better than your hillbilly appearance right now." Emilia retorted, looking distastefully at his own outfit. "Well this 'hillbilly' has two jackets, and this 'hillbilly' might just masturbate on it and force you to wear it." He threateaned, hooting by the time he finished his sentence. "Barbaric brute." Emilia muttered under her breath, but Gus still heard it. "What did you say, ''girl?" ''He spat, emphasizing girl. "You heard me." Emilia devilishly smiled back, awaiting his response. "You did it now, brat." Gus warned with a dark look on his face and a sadistic smile on his face. "Just wait until we lunch." Time passed quickly for Gus as he devised the numerous ways he would do to Emilia. His heart was full with unshakeable anger, forget about saving her, Gus thought, I'll just kill her. "Hey dickface!" Emilia yelled, but later groaned in pain. "What?" Gus asked catiously as he continued pulling the sled. "I need to pee!" Emilia yelled back, "I need to pee really bad that it hurts!" "Just pee on the sled!" Gus grinned devilishly. "I can't! My pants will get wet idiot!" Emilia scowled at the stupidity of Gus. "What clothes?" Gus asked in a fake innocence. "My pants and my... you get the point!" Emilia scowled once more towards him. "The thing is ''Emilia." Gus drawled, smiling tremondously. "You don't need to get your panties wet." "They're gone." 'Emilia Oswald: Santo Domingo' The wind whipped Emilia's face as the news sunk into her. Gone. Gone. '' The mountains mocked her as Gus's sentence vertebrated off the walls, and the wind carried it, utterly reminding her of her vulnerability. "And don't worry about the pain down there." Gus continued, licking his lips tantalizingly slowly. "It might not even be your bladder that's hurting you, but it might certainly be your vagina that ... still hurts." Hot, burning tears started to brew in her eyes. Burning tears resembling her rage. Scenarios started to run through her head. She could have been unconscious when he slowly removed her panties, and penetrated the only thing she and Jenna promised together. That they would always keep their virginity until that one special guy came along. Emilia thought that one special guy would have been someone back in Santo Domingo, but Blake made her feel things she never had before. ''He made her feel safe. ''That nothing mattered when she was in his arms. His smell, his oversized t-shirts, and his crappy jokes all made her happy. The way he laughed, a booming twinkling noise; the way he would scrunch up his nose when he must switch back to his diet, though that almost never stopped him from sneaking in a hamburger or two; and the way he would carry himself, confident and kind; Emilia thought they would be able to savor every moment together in the Hunger Games. But now that won't ever happen. Gus has her, and as long as he has her Emilia will never see that ridiculous pompadour hairstyle that she loves. "Hey," Gus softly said. "Whatever happened down there, just know, blood was spilt." Gus finished off in a booming laughter, as he slapped his knee and patted himself on the back. "You rapist." Emilia gravely said, her eyes burning with the flames of anger, fueled by blood spilt that night. "You mean that child that may or may not be growing in your stomach?" Gus innocently asked before laughing once more. "That would never happen!" Emilia sharply said, her words cutting through his laughter and the howling winds. "Who knows," Gus shrugged casually, "We might have a month together in the Hunger Games, and besides, who said I raped you." "You had to!" Emilia shouted in rage, her wild curls flinging themselves onto her face making her appear as a crazed woman. "Why else do I feel something dripping down my leg!" ''Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. "Oh Emilia, who said it was blood from your vagina? It might only be a wound just above your stomach." Gus taunted, his words convincing to the normal person. "Besides, you're nothing ''Emilia. You couldn't even save yourself from me, and to think of all those times in the Training Room." "You wanna fight? Untie me then you piece of poop!" Emilia shouted, her scream echoing throughout the mountains. "''Emilia!" ''One word that stopped Gus from pulling the sled. "Blake?" Emilia softly whispered, tears once more forming but she wouldn't let the fall in case it's just false hope. "You honestly think that's Blake?" Gus cruelly spat. "That hoe probably wouldn't even make past the enterance. Not with the mutants over there." "Mutants?" "Yeah, we had an encounter with them while you were asleep." Gus absent mindedly told her, his gaze still at yonder. "Really?" Emilia pried, hoping that it is just a wound. "Yeah," Gus said. "They were humanoid, almost looked like real humans." "In fact," Gus turned around, looking at her straight in the eye. "The guy's thing looked pretty humanoid while he was having his way with you." "''Stop it!" Emilia screamed, her head moving to the side as small rocks fell from the mountains and landed on their heads. "Stop talking!" "Oh I will." Gus whispered, his wary eye on the mountains. "In fact, I'll even let you go now." Emilia looked at him suspiciously, her eyes searching for any dishonesty in his body. "Considering you survive the mutants coming down towards us." "I knew it." Emilia muttered her gaze falling, but not before looking at a sharp rock in a reasonable distance from her. "Thanks for screaming. You really brought your own death." Gus mockingly said, dropping the sled and walking away from her. "By the way, I didn't do you." Gus yelled, stopping at a certain point. "You're lying!" Emilia yelled back, but uncertainty still clouded her face. "When don't I ever?" Gus snarkily retorted before entering a hidden cave. Screeches echoed from the mountains and more small rocks fell from the mountain paths. A quick flash of white against the gray rocks, caught her attention. The patch of white soon turned into a leg, and then a torso, before a whole humanoid shape was shown. It had a small flimsy cloth covering his private parts, as it climbed down the mountains, sharp shark-like teeth with white eyes and voluminous brown hair. More soon appeared as, Emilia struggled to obtain the rock. "Come on! No, please work!" Emilia grunted as she tried to fling the sled to the rock. "Emilia!" "Blake?" "Emilia!" "Blake help me!" "Please! Please! Please! No! No! No! Blake! Come! Please! No!" 'Abby Winchester: Vancouver' Iridescent streams flowed down, clear and sparkling, with an aggressiveness of one marking its own territory. Slowly it dawned from the lowly, damp floor and onto the rooftop, dancing playfully aside the rocks and the insects. In the oblivion a pair of jade eyes opened warily, her irises dead of an unknown force. No emotions leaped from one eye to the other after that fatal accident; until now. Curiosity brimmed on the corner of her eyes, just waiting to be set free and to engulf her entire body. Slowly, yet hesitantly she moved. A finger twitched. Then, an arm glided over, seemingly exploring the vast darkness. After that, a leg moved forward, its feet touching the damp floor hesitantly, acting as if walking was a new skill to be learned. Finally, she moved her head; wet, dirt-stained hair on top of a pale head in pitying conditions. Yet one feature still seemed out of place: her eyes. That curiosity was still there, a curiosity long forsaken by the new Republic, a curiosity that invoked the wrath of the Earth, a curiosity that created The Reduction Games. Her legs shook themselves free of the shackles of their owner, moving on their own free will on the rocky floor. They were calloused, bearing a thousand tales from Vancouver, yet they have decided from the first time to forsake their owner and confront these streams. They had set off a revolution. Her arms soon followed after, flailing blindly into the dark, occasionally touching a rock or two. Her mouth started to drool, freeing itself from its duties, her eyes started to roll sideways, unrestrained by any force. After that, her brain emerged from its long slumber, and brought order to her body. She had once again, escaped a mental breakdown. Now in full control, she moved forward, her feet weakly directing her towards the streams. What is this, she thought for the first time in 2 days. Her fingers trembled in fright, shaking recklessly and almost touching the streams. She hissed a cry of pain as her fingers burned from the streams. Without a thought, she had plunged her fingers into the streams. Her legs broke down, forcing her to scramble back into the darkness like an animal. She brought her fingers to her chest, cradling them as one cradle their child from the horrors of the world, rocking back and forth to comfort herself. It burned my fingers, ''she thought once more, ''yet it had no surface. What is this, ''she now thought; afraid of the possibilities. “It’s light.” A sentence escaped her throat, pitchy and weak like an out of tune violin. “Light.” She repeated once more before undesired memories attacked her, forcefully shoving down her thoughts and bringing up those she had tucked away in the corners of her brain. Memories of light shining in her room back in Vancouver, light giving food to the plants in the fields where she had once visited regularly, and light shining through the curtains where two bodies laid, engulfed in love for each other. “Light. This is light.” She whispered, moving her gaze away from the light and touching her throat gently at this rediscovered information. But her curiosity was not dampened, instead it wanted more. It forced her to look at the light once more, and to stare at it for a long time. Her eyes burned as they had not been adjusted to them for two days. Two days she had spent in the darkness of this dark cave that mimicked Hell itself. Like hell, her curiosity doomed her. The light brought back memories once more, but it was not the memories that she had enjoyed. No, it was the memories she had destroyed. Forcing herself to forget them, but one cannot get rid of memories easily. A wolf mask. “No.” A floral dress stained in blood. “''No.” A bloody body, mutilated with limbs scattered and guts unceremoniously taken out. “''No. No. No.” '' She chanted, her eyes widened to its limits, fingers dug deep into her arms that purple-blue splotches started to appear underneath the skin being attacked by her fingers, and her body bent towards hell like she seemed to worship the ground. His name was on the tip of her tongue, her mouth begging her to utter his name. No, ''she thought tiredly, ''I won’t utter his name. Taking a hold of herself, she stepped through the light, not even burning her anymore, and climbed through the tiny entrance. Light seemed to flourish outside the cave as it was everywhere, illuminating the green canopy, showing shades of pink on flowers, and allowing color to dominate everything. No, ''her mind screeched, ''back in cave. '' She was her own person now; she wouldn’t listen to the thoughts that dominate her brain, leaving herself defenseless at her own conscience. Her feet touched dirt for the first time in two days, digging deep in the soil and indulging in the cold, comforting feeling it provided. A sigh escaped her lips, as the cold wind caressed her skin, kissing her lips gently and running its hands through her hair. Her feet dragged through the soil as she resisted against lifting her feet up. Mushrooms brushed past her and leaves gently touched her skin while her hands touched the bark on the trees, exploring how it felt once more to be out in the woods. 2 days seemed to be forever, especially when one runs away from the Cornucopia. Her emerald eyes scanned the horizon; her irises seemed to bloom by the light it received. Swollen, red spot appeared on her skin suddenly. Tender and squishy she removed her hand from the tree and examined it. A small, firm, and upright substance had lodged itself into her hand. Dark and curved, she decided that it must be a splinter from when she touched the trees. Continuing on, her feet continued to drag in the soil until she encountered a small valley. Further down the valley were an assortment of flowers and herbs in an array of colors. A blue herb speckled with gold spots, stretched to the sky, its blue leaves shining in its majesty. A red flower seemed to spin at its own free will as the red petals twisted, interspersing pores to secure its species’ survival. A particular flower seemed to attract her attention; a sage flower of the lightest shade seemed to wilt. The evergreen petals seemed to diminish in beauty the longer she stared, and its stem seemed to struggle with an unknown burden. An august flower, yet the dignified flower seemed to wane the longer it existed in the world. Her olive eyes clouded with pity and sadness, towards the flower. ''Such beauty should not be wasted, she thought sadly. Her heart soon raced furiously when her eyes caught onto a flash of blue. She tried to move forward, to approach the unknown, but her legs wouldn't lift. They were stiff as stone. “No.” Her breath caught in her throat as that flash of blue began to take form. “It can’t be.” Her eyes widened in horror as she watched flesh appear on the forming body by itself, muscles, red and tender, link themselves onto the bones. Within minutes, a human stood near the green flower, yet the human was missing something: his eyes. Her hands traveled down to her pants, where a small slit was found, and entered the slit. Her hands quickly massaged the small, leathery pouch that gave her comfort and a sane mind. That small, leathery pouch was everything to her; it was so important that she was willing to die for that pouch. “Your eyes.” She spoke, surprisingly clear though her heart was far from it. “Where are they?” “Wouldn’t you know?” The boy replied, his strong vibrato echoing throughout her mind. “''Abby.”'' “''No''! Don’t call me that!” Abby screeched, her hands pointing toward the boy in anger, her lower lip brought out to resemble a cruel sneer. “Give me my eyes.” The boy hissed, stepping closer toward her, as she moved back in fear. “I-I can’t.” She whimpered, that cruel sneer now gone and replaced with trembling lips. “Give it to me.” ''He now whispered, his cruel and maddened voice flowing harshly into her ear. He had spoken softly yet it seems to her that he had shouted. “''I can’t!” She cried, spit flying from her mouth and her eyes brimming with tears. She was now at the cliff of insanity, and this boy was going to make her jump from it. “Yes you can.” The boy whispered, his cold breath fanning her ears as she felt a defined stomach press against her back. “''Abby.”'' She screamed in horror and fell forward, tumbling down the hill and into the field of flowers, a million petals falling from the sky. Her head bent leftward and one arm painfully bent the other. A pale set of feet appeared in front of her, and a cold hand pressed against her pants as it entered her pocket and took the pouch out. Her body was rigid; she couldn’t move a single muscle, not even if she wanted to. He dropped the pouch in front of her, but she made no motion; her breathing now a soothing lullaby to her. He unlatched the bound pouch and opened it, spilling its contents out in front of her. The circular shape, the spongy texture, and the small blue oval with specks of brown could only mean one thing: Eyeballs. He plucked them from the soil and she then heard a groaning, before a distinct sound was made that implied it had fit perfectly. He leaned down until they were face to face, his azure eyes gazing into her jade ones. His lips soon tuckered into a smile, as he swung his chestnut hair to one side, emphasizing his strong jaw line and high cheekbones. His nose: long and firm, while his eyebrows: defined and slightly hairy, seemed to shine like a diamond. “I love you Abby Winchester.” His voice sweet like honey caressed her slowing heartbeat. “I love you Dean Winchester.” Abby replied back, her eyes fluttering before closing itself as Dean walked away from her with his eyes regained and a love assured. 'Carista Alton: Calgary' Carista never liked the forest. She was born in Calgary, in the north, a vast difference compared to the Southern cities. Calgary was a wintry wonderland, cold and intense, where ice covered shops left mountainous shadows across roads, flowers bloomed in the spring, and the city was alive in the summer. The people of the South lived a different life. Forests dappled the South, acres of land just dedicated to the brooding forests and occasional cities can be found completely surrounding the South. People never left Calgary, to go to the South. They said the forests of the South were cursed. They said the trees were the armies of nature, slowly gathering strength before unleashing the power of Nature across the globe. This was one of the prime reasons that Calgary burned down the near by forest. But Carista was here now, in one of the forests feared by the supersitious Calgary. Carista figured that the Careers would never go to the Northern Island; plus a little extra knowledge from Kai's teachings didn't hurt Carista was trained in the mental and physical arts and was even assigned to Kai in the sight of every rebel in Calgary. She was a force to be reckoned with, but now she would find herself testing the very skills taught by Kai and the rebel that taught Kai; but Carista was aware of her own weakness too. This was the same weakness that caused her father to move to Calgary with a snow skinned baby, the same weakness that prevented her from completing her mission, and the same weakness that Carista is convinced plagues her family: Emotions. Carista jumped over the small stream of river, the water brushing softly against her boots before falling softly back in the rippling water. Her backpack on her back, and she started walking towards a tall oak tree on the velvet green moss. A thousand years of humus lay thick on the bark of the tree, swallowing the sound of her feet, but Carista seemed to be enraptured with the tree. The tree was abnormally large, its dark branches stretching for the sky, searching for something to bleach the color of the tree. The leaves rustled, swaying in the wind gently like a ballerina dancing to the sound of music; but Carista was not convinced. "Hello", she called, her voice made soft by the blowing of the wind The leaves seemed to lift their crown of green to look at her. "Hello", they seemed to reply. "Is there anyone there.", she called out once more her eyes gently hovering over her pocket, but even she knew she had nothing to protect herself with. The tree striked back. The wind suddenly turned strong and branches flung themselves at her, their stinging edges cutting deep into Carista's skin. A deep agonizing scream wrenched itself free from her vocal chords, her eyes tearing up with pain and her arm rendered incapable. She moved quickly, more branches unrestrained themselves and flew after Carista. It was the work of the gamemakers, Carista thought as she jumped over that familiar stream once more. She ran, further down the forest as the violent winds picked up strength, and had enough strength to wreck havoc throughout the Northern Island. Soon enough, less trees became visible and she soon encountered an open plain, that bordered the river; and Carista knew that the river bordered the Cornucopia which the Careers now occupied. "Oh God." Carista's head turned to directly face the person who said it. "Marco" "Carista." He breathed back "I'm so sorry for what I'm about to do." Marco unleashed his hands from his back and threw two axes towards Carista. Carista immediately flung herself backwards, the axes briefly brushing her nose as her head dipped down. Carista then jumped up, but was instead met with Marco's head roughly bumping to her's. A groan escaped her lips as Marco kneed her in her vagina, sending a shockwave of pain throughout her body and momentarily freezing her. Marco then grabbed one of the axes he thrown that was situated between two rocks right next to Carista. "I'm so sorry." Marco repeated once more. "Me too." Carista growled, before kneeing Marco in the balls and taking a rock before hitting him in the head with it. Marco fell back, and Carista quickly got the axe he once had, and made a swipe for his throat. Marco's throat was stained red in a instant. "I Spot One!" A voice said near the Cornucopia. BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! Carista fled back into the forest and looked back just in time to see one girl from the Careers following her. The sky flickered uncertainly and the Career Girl stopped to look at the sky. It was turning dark. BOOM! BOOM! The Career Girl continued running now, her time short as the sky continued to flicker until eventually the arena would be engulfed in darkness. Carista stayed in the trees, her figure visible to the Career Girl as she ran. "Come on." Carista urged, her eyes narrowing on the Career. She had a sword, but Carista knew she would never come close enough to kill her before the arena went dark. "Come on." Carista growled lowly, the Career coming closer but was a reasonable distance away before she could enact her plan. BOOM! BOOM! Time slowed down for Carista. She watched as the sweat dripped down her forehead, the streams of light disappearing from the sky momentarily before coming back and the axe that was flying towards the Career right before the sky went dark. BOOM! Day Three 'Oreo Dutton: Los Angeles' "Are you okay?" Andreas asked, his hand gently touching her arm, sending waves of electricity up and down her limb. Oreo looked away from him. She refused to look at Andreas after what happened. It wasn't supposed to happen. None of it was. "I'm fine." She said softly, her words reassuring Andreas that she would not ignore him. "Um, well that's good." He replied back, moving slightly to provide enough room for him to stretch "So," He said, drawling the word. "What are we going to do today." "Find Emilia, Blake, Trin, Clara and Avian" "Clara is dead, Oreo." "Just because Washington put her name on the death chart, doesn't mean she is dead!" "The gamemakers know what they are doing." He gently said, his hand moving to her chin to bring her face towards his. "So, Clara is probably dead." "I know." Oreo said softly, her electric blue eyes turned a morose sapphire. Andreas's eyes slowly traveled her face, igniting fires she hoped she had doused with reality. That small gap between seemed to disappear; she found her eyes locked onto his lips and his eyes likewise. One small jump, and Oreo would have ate from the forbidden fruit. She turned away, making the moment feel like a figment of their imagination; but deep down in their haunted souls they knew the truth, but the truth was a dangerous thing in the Reduction Games. "We should start moving." She said, her voice hoarse. "Um, yeah! Yeah! We should." Andreas said, rubbing his head unsurely as a small pink flush appeared on his cheeks. Oh god those muscles. They traveled fast and lightly, it was getting colder in The Eastern Lights, and Oreo had a theory that the darkening of the arena had something to do with the temperature change in The Eastern Lights. Whatever this meant, it wasn't good. "Are you cold?" Andreas asked, thirty minutes after they left. "Kind of." Oreo admitted "Here," Andreas stopped and took off the black jacket with a huge orange L.A. written on the back of it."Take it." "Oh," Oreo said, surprised that he had noticed she lost her jacket in the first place. "Thanks" "No problem." "So I wa-" "I just wa-" "Oh, um you go first." Oreo giggled nervously, her hand moving to tuck a stray hairstrand behind her ear "I just wanted to ask," Andreas smiled, his eyes showing a fleeting emotion. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. "Yes?" Oreo asked, her head tilted to one allowing her skin to bathe in the light "Doyouregretit?" He blurted out, his hands quickly latching on to her's. "What?" Oreo dumbfoundedly said, her eyes wide at what just happened "Do you regret it?" He repeated, his eyes staring deep into her's, ablaze with determination "I-I," Oreo stuttered, her gaze now wandering anywhere away from his imploring eyes. "Don't know." "Really, Andreas we shouldn't be talking about this right now. Maybe we c-" She broke off, her eyes narrowing into the distance. "Hey is that a cottage over there?" She pointed to a small cottage in a small valley. "Yeah!" Andreas exclaimed, brushing off the small rejection Oreo gave to him. They hurried over there, Andreas faster than Oreo, which annoyed Oreo to some extent; he used to wait for her. The cottage was abandoned, the planks eerie and decomposing. The dark greenish color of the planks heavily contrasted the surrounding white and grey environment. The cottage was made entirely out of wood, and the few metal objects were all rusted and the items in the cottage strewed across the floor. Ivy and moss covered the cottage, sending a subtle message that they dominanted the house.There was no major ornaments, making the cottage very dull to look at. Pieces of broken glass, dappled the ground and Oreo could see there was one room through the broken window, though it was very hard to look because the mountains blocked any light from entering the cottage. They entered the cottage slowly, making sure not to step on anything. Oreo and Andreas both agreed that it might be booby-trapped before they entered. "Can you open the door?" Oreo asked, she had tried before but it wouldn't budge. "Yeah!" Andreas said, his voice a little bit too enthusiastic. Andreas cracked his neck, and placed his arm right beside the door before letting a huge heave. The door groaned loudly, before falling over. "Stay here. I'll go first." Andreas whispered "Why?" Oreo asked, annoyed at him. Her curiosity was burning inside of her "For your safety." Andreas replied, winking at Oreo before heading in. Oreo grumbled under her breath, waiting for Andreas. Anderas came back sooner than she expected. His eyes were wide, and his mouth a huge smile "You have got to see this!" Andreas said, grinning widely at the huge find. Oreo entered the room, and was immediately hit by the amount of papers on the walls. Words like Stockholm, Vienna, and the Calismeres were found on the papers. "What do these mean?" Andreas asked, his hand holding one such paper. "This paper said something about The Reduction Games in Europe. The escort from Madrid won." Oreo said, her eyes skimming over the paper "So, why are these here?" "Oh my gosh," Oreo gasped. "The Darntolls were originally from Berlin, Germany before they moved to Toronto." "The paper also said, that the family were respected Victors of the European Reduction Games, but the last Darntoll was killed by the Swedish escort." "So why are they here, and isn't Gus a Darntoll?" "Yeah he is, and-" Oreo stopped, her fingers trembled before she dropped the paper. "Andreas. This Reduction Games it's-" Oreo stopped talking as a huge rumbled erupted all around them. In a flash the floor where Andreas was standing on, disappeared taking Andreas down with the rest of the room. Oreo ran, when she had heard the rumbling, jumping towards the living room right as the floor disappeared. "ANDREAS!" 'Aurora Spencer: New York City' Category:Blog posts